


Venandi

by Dromso



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1800-century, Angst, M/M, Religion, Romance, Zoro is a monster hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromso/pseuds/Dromso
Summary: Zoro is the best monster hunter there is. He has been summoned to London to investigate resent murders. For his suprise Zoro meets this new aristocrat who might be more than he seems.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For this halloween I will start my new story! I will update this slowly, so apologies!  
> English is not my mother language so go easy on me! Also I don't own the characters, they belong to Oda.  
> I will add tags as I go!

Roronoa Zoro. The most visious of the Vatikan's Venandi's in history, arrived to London as planned. His ship was on time which was unusual at this time of age. The sea had been very forgiving.

Zoro stood at the docks looking around. The plase smelled awful. The whether was even more awful. The fog was choging the man. His dark green jacket felt too heavy because of the moist. And he was positive he smelld like fish. _Talking about first impression…_ Zoro sighed fustrated and walked to the dock workers who where removing cargo from the ship. He carried the large case with him like it weighed nothing.

One of the men helped this black andalusian stallion out of the cargohold. The animal looked stunning with his black shiny fur and long jet black mane. The horse was neighing and waving it's head as it saw his owner. Zoro walked to the horse and fondeled it's muzzle.

"Hello there, Yosaku." Zoro said smiling. "How was the trip old boy?" The horse neighed with eager.

"Is that stallion yours?" The dock worker asked wiping his nose to his sleeve.

"Yeah." Zoro just grunted eying the worker suspiciously.

"What a magnifisent animal!" The man sighed.

"Well, thanks." Zoro mumbled starting to fix the saddle.

"He was so kind too. So easy to take care of." The man continued. "I'm gonna miss him."

"You took care of Yosaku?" Zoro asked looking at the man lifting his eyebrow.

The man nodded. He looked young. Littlebit sicly too but it might be for lack of nutrition. The man's clothes where dirtly and many times patched. Zoro felt pity towards him.

"What's your name?" Zoro asked starting to dig his lether pouch.

"Oh, umm I'm Johnny, sir." The man said fidling his hands.

"Come here." Zoro nodded his head and extended his arm. The young man complied and Zoro dropped couple coins to the man's hands. Zoro wasn't wealthy. The money belonged to the churche. But they had said that Venandi could use as much resourses as they saw fit. So, Zoro used his privilege as much as he could. Church had too much money anyways.

Johnny looked at the coins mouth open. "I…. This… thank you sir!"

"You took very good care of him." Zoro said smiling and tapped the horse's neck. "He is a hand full. And you managed good."

"It was nothing. He is the sweetest thing!"

Zoro looked the man under his hat. "If I need anything I keep you in mind."

"Well thank you sir! Just ask for Johnny from the docks! Everybody knows me!" The man laughed.

Zoro nodded and lifted the large case behind the saddle. Then he hopped to his horse's back. The horse neighed and Zoro gallopped towards the city with speed. The hooves echoed on the stone and people stepped aside admiring the horse. There was no hurry but Zoro had very bad sense of direction and the simplest route proved difficult him to navigate. The old cityes where build like a maze in Zoro's opinnion. Normally Yosaku did the navigating for him but they had never been in London. So Zoro had to stop and ask direktions more than once. The people where wary of him and spoke too guietly. That was the reason Zoro found the city hall after 4 hours of searching, or that Zoro kept telling himself. The large building was ridiciously decorated and the white stone stood up from the secenry.

"Look at this old boy." Zoro said to his horse and tapped it's neck. "Remember this place so I don't have to." The horse neighed nodding it's head.

Zoro eyed his surroundings. People walked by looking at him like somekind of demon. Zoro admidded that he might look a little bit imidating with his dark green jacket, big black hat and black clothes. Maybe he should show his priest collar so people wouldn't be afraid of him. Zoro had noticed that the collar rearly helped him though. It made things worse. The churche was as loved as feard.

Zoro hopped down from the saddle and saw man walking towards him.

"Mr Roronoa I presume?" The man asked eying the taller guest.

"Yes?" Zoro grunted.

"Follow me please." The man turned around not looking back.

Zoro sighed and wrapped Yosaku's rein to one of the metal chains on the sguare. Zoro then took his case with him so nobody would steal anything. He didn't have to worry about the horse. If somedody was stupid enough to try and ride it, Yosaku would make sure that person would never ride again. Zoro followed the man inside. His boots where chinking on the stone surface as he pased forward.

"Mayor has been expecting you. We are so glad you came for aid." The man said as they started to climb stairs.

Zoro just grunted looking around. It was a bad habit really. He couldn't help it. _520 steps to the front door. Six guards with swords. 10 doors so far._ He knew exactly where to go if something went wrong. He knew what wepons to use and how to not kill anyone or kill everyone if needed. He was the Venandi. And he was the slayer of monsters. One of the Vatikan's best.

The Mayor's room was just like any other ambitious bastard's. Too flashy and too much expensive stuff. Zoro just hummed mockingly as he looked around.

"The Mayor. Mr Roronoa Zoro." The man introduced as they walked in.

Zoro looked at the larger, evil looking man behind his huge desck. He had hard features and short black hair.

"Ah! Finally! Mayor Akainu at your service." Mayor introduced standing up and fixing his suit jacket. He walked towards his guest extending his arm.

"Roronoa Zoro." Venandi sait priefly shaking the hand. They where at same hight. Mayor's shake was firm and the man's gaze was hard and warning.

"I assume that you know why we summoned you here?" Mayor started walking back to his desck.

"Yes. You got yourself a vampire problem." Zoro muttered and took off his hat. He stroke his short green hair with his hand and plased the hat to nearest chair.

"That we do." Mayor said. "You got yourself a very odd haircolor." The man pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Zoro said looking at the man with his grey eyes. His hair color… That was always the first thing people noticed about him. It was exhausting really. And always they wanted to know the story behind it. Story that Zoro didn't want to share or even remember.

"Well, not my business." Mayor lifted his hands up.

"So… how many victims?" Zoro asked starting to remove his gloves. He was clad that the Mayor didn't want to know more about his hair color. He was cursed when he was little boy. He was sacrifised for a greater good or some shit. His village had threw him to vampires to devour. Zoro hated vampires the most of all the monsters. They where cunning and heartless beasts.

"50 so far." Mayor told sitting down.

"50? In what time frame?" Zoro asked suprised removing his jacket.

"In six months."

"That makes… nearly ten in a month?" Zoro muttered pasing back and forward. "You may have several vampires or one with trade of gluthony. "

"Several… well that's bad." Mayor said leaning to his hands.

"Can I get the locations of the victims and autopsy report." Zoro said rubbing his chin. "I also want list of all the relatives of the victims and known assosiates."

"Everything you need." Mayor smiled spreading his hands.

"Do you have any suspects?" Zoro asked sitting down.

"For the matter of fact we do!"

Zoro hummed. Of course they did. People lived to accuse other people. If you where slightly diffetent or thought different way you where immediately pranded as a monster or a witch. That's when they called someone like Zoro to check the matter. A Venandi. God's souldier. And Zoro loved to prove these people wrong. It was rare that the accused where really the monsters.

"I believe that Sanji Black, our newest aristocrat, is a vampire." Mayor told leaning back to his chair.

"Oh?" Zoro said amused.

"He has this weird sickness that he is allergic to silver. Bullshit I say. Nobody hasn't seen him out at day time and he has no partner." Mayor told.

"Those are the reasons?" Zoro snickered.

"Very good reasons in my opinnion." Mayor gritted his teeth.

"I would like to confirm this myself." Zoro said correcting his black sleeve.

"Of course! I wait for nothing less." Mayor smiled. "I have arranged a ball in couple days. Mr Black will attend to it. You can investigate him then."

"Sounds like a plan." Zoro shrugged. He listened the details as Mayor told them proudly. So this Sanji Black had angered few aristocrats and now his head was on the chopping block. What ever the case, Zoro was going to do his job. Find out who the vampires where and exterminate them.

*****

"No father! Please! No!" Zoro screamed as couple of men kept him steady. His father looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please son. Just drink this like a good boy and everything will be fine." Koushirou's voice cracked as he kept small glass bottle steady in his tembling hands

"Father please! You don't have to do this!" Zoro pleaded as the men janked his head backwards from his black hair.

"Yes I do son." Koushirou swallowed. "Be still now." He said and grabbed a hold of Zoro's jaw.

Zoro tried to sguirm but eight-year-old boy had no change against grown up men. His father puored the sickly green liguid to the boy's mouth. Zoro could feel how his tongue and throat started to burn. The men let go of the boy and watched as he sguirmed in agony at the floor.

"I'm so sorry son. This is the only way." Koushirou muttered tear falling down to his cheeck.

Zoro could feel how his insides burned. He could feel how his blood boiled. He ghasbed for air. It felt like his skin started to boil. Zoro screamed and buried his face into his hands. He janked his hair and kicked his feet.

Koushirou looked at his son crying. "You will save us all son. You will save us."

Zoro breathed and felt how his heart stopped. He didn't hear anything anymore.

But then Zoro's heart started beat again and the boy ghasped for air. He panted and felt how his clothes sticked to his sweaty skin.

"I knew you would pull through, son!" Koushirou said happily and lifted the boy up. Zoro was burning up and looked sick as hell. "You need to stay alive just a few more hours." His father assured. "When the vampires got a taste of you, they will die. And you have saved us all!"

Zoro heard his father's words but they sounded so distant. He felt so bad. He threw up to the floor. Koushirou just lifted him up again to his trembling legs. "Just few more hours."

Zoro was escorted to a vagon, that was full of chained people. Koushirou helped him up and chained him next to others. Zoro looked at the sacrifices. All was blurry and mushy. The voices where echoing everywhere.

"I will never forget you, son." Koushirou said patting the boys head.

Zoro just stared forward. He couldn't believe this. His destiny was to die in hands of those vile monsters. All alone without his family. Zoro threw up again. The others in the vagon cursed and looked away. Just few more hours. Stay alive few more hours. Then your death has a meaning.

*****

Zoro woke up starteled, covered in sweat. He panted and stared forward. The white wall had a simple wooden cross in it. Zoro swallowed and grabbed his necless. He fiddled the silver cross with his fingers and stared the wall. It had been a dream. That shit happened long time ago. Very long time ago. He was fine. Everything was fine. God was there for him. He wasn't alone.

Zoro sighed and closed his eyes. He preyed silently for a moment. He prayed strenght and success for his mission. He slowly opened his eyes and his heart beat was back to normal. He was protected and loved. He could feel it.

Zoro rose up and got dressed. He looked himself at the mirror and fixed his priest collar. He took this long silver chain from the table and put it over his head. The large silver cross hanged near his hip and it was decorated with red rubies. That was the true mark of Venandi. The belt on his hips was full of small silver daggers. Covered with black leather hilts of course. Zoro would never leave outside without some kind of weapon.

Zoro looked around at his very modest rent room. It was suitable for him. There was all he needed. Zoro left the room silently closing the door. He wanted to visit the nearest church before his investication.

It took nearly an hour for him to arrive the church. He needed to ask directions and Zoro was sure the people where messing with him. They had said straight ahead. _Well, in my ass it was._

The church was bigger than normal but not a chatetral. The glass windows where beautiful and the ornaments where skillfully made. Zoro made a cross to his chest and stepped inside. The plase was silent and sacred. He had always felt in peace inside a church. Zoro walked slowly towards the crusifix at front. His boots chinked at the large hall as well as his silver neckles. The long black gown he wore made him look majestetic.

Zoro looked at the crusifix and went down to his knees. He made cross mark to his chest, crossed his fingers, closed his eyes and prayed. There was nothing between him and God.

_Please, God. Give me strenght. Strenght to do my work. Help my blade to find it's target. Help me to punish the sinners. Help me to banish the demons. Give me strenght. Please give me courage._

Zoro repeated that manthra over and over again. He stopped after his legs had gone numb. He felt someone watching him. Zoro looked at his side and saw the church's priest standing there smiling.

"Father." Zoro nodded to the man. He rose up slowly feeling how blood started to flow back to his legs.

"A Venandi. In my church!" The priest sighed smiling ear to ear. "Praise the Lord! This is an honor!"

Zoro just smiled a little and nodded.

"Are you hunting that vampire? Who has killed so many of God's children of late?" Priest asked eagerly.

"Yes." Zoro nodded. "Do you have any information for me?"

The priest shook his head. "Not really. I didn't know the victims. Many of them didn't visit the church."

Zoro nodded and started slowly walk back towards the front door. He really didn't want to chat with the priest. He only wanted to visit the church.

"I will happily tell you if I find anything." Priest said fallowing the man.

"I apriciate it, father."

"Please, catch that demon." The priest said seriously this time. "You are the only one that can do it."

"I will." Zoro assured. He knew that he would. No monster had escaped from his blade yet. He knew that God was on his side.

"Thank you. May the God be with you." Priest said nodding to his colleague.

"And with you." Zoro smiled and left from the church.

Zoro spent the rest of the eavning at his rent room looking at the evidence Mayor had delivered him. He marked the murder places at the map. There was no particular pattern. The victims where killed all over the city. They where all ages and genres, mostly poor though.

Zoro sighed and rubbed his chin. The best lead would be the ball and Mr Black. Zoro was pretty sure that the guy wasn't a vampire but he needed to check. And it was possible that one of the guests where one.

*****

The ball was like any other Zoro had visited in his life time. The guests where dressed ridiciously and talked too loud. The food was good though and the wine too. Zoro stood near the wall and looked every guest one by one. So far none of them where suspicious enough to be vampire.

Zoro sipped his drink and sighed as he saw couple of women walk towards him waving their fans. _Not this shit again…._

"Hello there~" One of the women cooed eying him up and down.

"Ummm…. Uh… Good evening." Zoro mumbled nodding to the ladyes.

"Oh! Arent you wonderful!" The other ghasped. "And handsome!"

Zoro just grunted and looked around trying to find an escape route. He wasn't good with people, expesially with women. They where scary and cunning creatures. And very easily offended.

"Is it true that you kill monsters?" One lady said waving the fan.

"Yes." Zoro said priefly.

"How facinating!" She ghasped. "Are you at hunt right now?"

"Umm… I'm uh… just a guest tonight I'm afraid." Zoro mumbled sipping his drink.

"Aawwww…" The lady sighed.

"I'm devastated that someone as handsome as you has devoted themselves to God." The other woman said smirking. "Such a waste." She continued wigling her eyebrows.

Zoro blushed a little and looked away scratsching his neck.

"You are so cute when you blush!" The lady said leaning forward.

Zoro coughed and tried to look a way out. He saw the Mayor and looked at him desperately, asking for help. The man looked back smirking and walked towards the priest.

"Is everything all right?" Mayor asked amused as he arrived to Zoro's side.

"Mayor! We where just enjoying ourselves. The party is magnificent!" One of the women said.

"That is nice to hear. Please, don't tease the Priest too much. He is a man of God." Mayor said tapping Zoro's shoulder. The Venandi just grunted. He was grateful for the help but didn't like the tone that Mayor had.

"Awwww… We leave you alone then darling." The woman said. "But if you change you mind, Priest, I think God will look other way for one night." She winked and left with her friends.

Zoro sighed and rubbed his forehead. _What is wrong with those women? Honestly…_ "Thanks." He said to the Mayor.

"No problem. They are bored. That's why they tease you."

Zoro grunted and looked the guests again continuing where he left off. And he had sworn to protect people like these?! _God help me._

"Have you found anything interesting yet?" Mayor asked leaning to the wall.

"Nothing." Zoro mumbled. Then commosion from the hall threw the Priest's attention. All the young women ran to the doors gigling and screaming.

"Ah… here he comed. Mr Sanji Black." Mayor said bitterly.

Zoro stared at the door intensly. He wanted to see every detail of that man. Vampires where known of their charm so that category was definetly filled already.

When Sanji arrived to the door Zoro could feel how his breath stuck into his throat. The man was beautiful. He had wawy blond hair, pearly white skin and deeb blue eyes. His lips where pink and blump and he had this brightest smile Zoro had ever seen. The priest stared at him as the ladyes screamed the blond's name. Sanji greeted every one kissing their hands and giving air kisses. _Oh yeah… he definately had charm._

"You see? He is a manice." Mayor growled beside the priest.

Zoro shook his head. It felt like he woke up from a trance. He saw how all the men looked very sour and they literally growled at the sight of the blond . So everyone hated him because he was in favor by the ladyes? Pathetic.

"I'm sure that you will soon agree with me. I'm sure he is a vampire." Mayor whispered to Zoro's ear.

"We'll see…" Zoro muttered looking at Sanji's every move. When he looked at the scene, more and more he leaned towards the possibility that Sanji was only a man. Very exseptional man but a man. Not a vampire.

Finally the blond walked towards the priest and the Mayor. He smiled brightly the whole way and stopped infront of them. He was wearing this red jacket, with colden buttons and ribbons. He had red cape and white throusers. Sanji was lean but strong. Zoro could feel it.

"I'm so delighted to have invitation to this party, Mayor." Sanji bowed. "I was actually supriced. I thought you don't like me." He then continued smirking.

_Well, well. A cocky bastard._

"Well… I had to invite you because you are the most wanted bachelor in the city." Mayor gritted his teeth.

Sanji laughed and Zoro was sure his heart skipped a beat. He grabbed a hold of his black gown and messaged his chest. _What is wrong with me?_

"And who might you be?" Sanji asked smiling looking at the priest.

"This is Roronoa Zoro, a Venandi from Vatican." Mayor said waiting a reaction of shock from Sanji.

He didn't get one though. The man was still smiling, his expression flaless.

"From Vatican? Really?" Sanji ghasped and extended his arm to Priest. "I'm Sanji Black."

Zoro looked at that white glove and then grabbed the hand. He looked at those blue eyes and nodded. "I'm investicating the deaths, that had happened in six months."

"Interesting." Sanji nodded and took his hand back.

"We believe that vampire did it." Zoro continued looking at the young man. There was no change in the man's expression. He looked genyenly supriced and interested on the subject as any other.

"A vampire? Facinating!" Sanji said rubbing his coatee. "Have you killed many in your life time?"

The question supriced Zoro. "I have." He answered priefly.

"Then we are in good hands! I bet you have many stories!"

"I uhh… yes." Zoro stuttered. Why this man made him fell like this?! He felt awkward and hot. His chest was aching and his hands started to sweat.

"You have to tell me sometime!" Sanji laughed correcting his stance.

Zoro couldn't help it but to look at those slim hips and long legs. He ran his eyes on the red jacket, thinking what the man looked beneathe it. Finally his eyes came up and he felt himself freeze. Sanji was looking at him his curly eyebrow up. He smirked knowingly. Zoro swallowed and quikly turnned his head away. _Why am I staring?!_

"Your haircolor… It's very interesting." Sanji said waving his hand.

 _Ah… here we go again._ Everebody always pointed that out. Zoro eyed the man before him like he was the worst trash that had ever walked on earth.

Sanji looked confused as Zoro's eyes turned cold. "I'm sorry. Did I upset you?"

Zoro lifted his eyebrows. If this guy was a vampire, he was very different one. He didn't slip at all. There was no trace of malice of anykind in those blue eyes. Or in his aura.

"No. I just don't like when people ask about my appereance." Zoro answered.

"Oh… I'm truly sorry. Curiosity got the best of me." Sanji smiled and stepped few steps back lifting his hands up. "Not everyday we get a Venandi as a guest. Isn't that right Mayor?" The blond asked from the large man.

"Quite." Mayor nodded lifting his glass.

"Yes, well… I will leave you two alone now." Sanji then said. "Have a nice party, gentlemen." Then he turned around and walked away taking a lady to his side.

Zoro gritted his teeth. That man was something else.

"So, what do you think?" Mayor asked pointing his empty glass towards Sanji.

"I'm not sure yet." Zoro muttered still staring at the man. "I need to investicate some more."

Zoro stepped out from the ball room to the balcony. He sighed and breathed the fresh night air into his lunghs. He was so damn tired. All these people… They where so far from God that it made Zoro sick. Well, maybe in their death beds they would see the light. He was going to pray for them tonight.

Zoro smelled a tobacco. He looked around at the large balcony and saw Mr Black smoking a cigarette and leaning to the white railing. The moon framed that blond hair beautifully. For a moment the man looked like an angel. Zoro shook his head. _What in heaven's name is wrong with me?!_

"Ah! Priest! Please join me." Sanji said as he saw the man. He tapped the railing with his glowed hand.

Zoro just grunted and walked hands behind his back next to the blond. He looked down to the garden where some of the guests where gigling in their drunken state.

"You came to take a breather too?" Sanji asked from the priest.

"Yes."

Sanji hummed and blew smoke to the night air. "All that noice. It's exhousting."

"Well, you keep encouragin them by your actions." Zoro smirked.

"Hah! That's true." Sanji laughed inhaling more smoke to his lunghs.

The blond's laugh was something that Zoro felt he would never tire to hear. Zoro gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Again he was thinking nonsense.

"You okay?" Sanji asked a littlebit conserned.

"Yes. I uhh… I'm just tired I guess." Zoro mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Sanji turned towards the priest. "It has been a long night." He said nodding. "I would really like to hear about your adventures though. Would you like to share? Let's say, over a dinner, at my plase?"

Zoro looked at the blond supriced. "Oh?" He got out. Was that invitation genuine or should Zoro be alarmed?

"You must have visited many different countries! I would love to learn more about different cultures!" Sanji told eyes sparkling. "I have a huge library too! Would you like to see it? What do you say?"

Zoro sighed. This was maybe the best opportunity to make sure was Mr Black a vampire or not. "All right. I will join you for dinner."

"Marvelous! Can't wait! Tomorrow! Is tomorrow okay?" Sanji said quikly touching Zoro's shoulder.

"I uhh… Well yes." Zoro mumbled looking at the hand.

Sanji smiled brightly and lightly sgueesed the shoulder. "Fantastic! My manor is called All Blue. It's near the cost, just outside the city. You can't miss it."

Zoro just nodded . Sanji removed his hand and started to walk towards the door. Zoro tried to ignore the warm feeling on his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow then." Sanji said and waved his hand. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Zoro chewd his cheeck. _Where have I stumbled myself into?_

*****

The wagon bounced back and forth at the mountain road as they journeyed up. Zoro didn't really remember much of it. He had slept nearly all the way. The little boy looked around. The air was cold and foggy. All the other prisoners where near each others searching for warmt. Zoro shivered from cold. His sweat started to dry up but his clothes where still wet.

"You are still alive." A silent voice said next to him.

Zoro looked at them man. He had large scar on his forehead and very stoick face. His eyes where full of terror though. The boy remembered that the guy was charged for theft and that's why he was on the wagon too.

"You are tough son of a bitch." The man continued smirking.

Zoro just stared the guy. He felt much better actually. He didn't feel that burning sensation anymore. He was trembling but from the cold. Zoro touched his forehead. He felt still fewerish but not as he would die.

"You shouldn't be alive." One woman said staring at the boy. "If they gave you wywern poison you should be dead!"

The nearest people ghasped and moved away from the boy. Zoro looked at them with his hurt expression. Yes, he knew he should be dead by now but… somehow he was still breathing. And feeling better.

"Why didn't you say he was poisoned?! I nearly touched him!" One man said to the woman gritting his teeth.

"It's okay! I feel better now!" Zoro assured smiling to the prisoners.

They stared at him. "How…?" The man with scar murmued.

"Because he is cursed!" The woman screamed. "I heard that one in a million can be cursed by the wywern poison and will become the devil himself of it!"

The prisoners started panicking and moved to the far side if the vagon to one big pile. Their chains clanged on the wood as they hurried away from the little boy.

"Bu-but I'm not cursed!" Zoro said hastily looking at his hands. They looked same but his skin was little greyer than usual. "I'm me…"

"No! You are a demon!" The woman screamed. "Stay away!"

Zoro stared at the adults one by one. _What the hell was happening?!_ First his father makes him a sacrifice. Then other sacrifaces start to fear him as a demon. And after all this shit he was going to die in hands of a vampires. He was going to hell anyways. Zoro felt how his tears started to fall down to his cheecks. The tears where burning on his skin. The prisoners whimpered from fear. Zoro looked how read tears fell down to his bare arms. He was crying blood! The little boy screamed the sight of his read tears. _Am I a deamon?! What the hell is happening to me?!_

The man with the scar strated to laugh. "We are all going to hell. If this kid is gonna be my boss, I will be his fried rather than enemy."

"Bu-But I'm not a demon!" Zoro cried.

"It doesn't matter kid. We die anyways." The scarred man said.

Zoro just stared in front of him. This couldn't be happening. This all was a nightmare. It has to be! He dried the tears from his face and looked at the smeared blood in his trembling hands. _What the hell is happening to me?!_

The vagon stopped. They all looked at the huge mountain wall. The air was cold and Zoro's breath made swirls in the air. Then huge door opened slowly and made a crack to the mountain's side. The vagon drivers jumped off and started to run back for where they came from. Zoro could feel how his heart hammered in his chest. This was it. This was the vampires home.

From the crack walked two zombie like creatures wailing and moaning. The little boy looked at those monsters terrified. The other prisoners just sat still hoping that the creatures won't notice them that way. Those zombies climed to the vagon and they continued through the door, inside to the castle. Zoro hugged himself. He was so terrified and alone. He was going to die here. He was going to die!

*****

Zoro woke up ghasping. He jumped up from his bed and stared at the wooden cross in his wall _. It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream_. Zoro gritted his teet and closed his eyes. Zoro stroke his fingers across his sweaty green hair. It had been a long time since he saw that dream. Why he was remembering all this shit now? Is it because the vampire?

Zoro rose from his bed and stumbled to his knees. He stared at the cross and put his hands together. _Please God! Give me strenght!_ He preyed. Zoro's knuckles started to turn white and his hands started to tremble. _Please, hear me God. I need your help to find this evil._

Zoro wasn't sure how long he preyed. The morning sun hit his eyes waking him from his trance. Zoro stared at the sun for a moment. He felt lowed and protected. He knew he would find the vampire and make it suffer.

Zoro rose up and looked at the map. He found the All Blue manor. It wasn't far. _Maybe 2 hour ride?_ Zoro put his things into his case and dressed up to his black gown, dark green jacket and large hat. He left the rent room looking like nobody had never lived there and retrieved his horse from the nearest stable.

Yosaku was happy to see him as always. The stable workers where happy to get rid of the animal. Yosaku wasn't easy to handle. That was the reason why Zoro liked that horse. It was as rude and peace of work as he was.

The journey to the All Blue manor took Zoro almost the entire day. First he had exited the city from the opposite side. Then he had took a wrong turn in the countryside. Zoro was sure the map he owned was faulty one! How on earth the two hour jurney turned into six?! Zoro cursed when he finally saw the sign for All Blue. Yosaku was tired and he was tired and grumpy. The meal should better be good for all this God Damn trouble!

The road to All Blue was full of large trees, oaks Zoro guessed. The road was small and silent and maybe little creepy. When he finally saw the manor it took Zoro's preath away. The manor had beautiful sky blue color. It had white collums in front and the windows where decorated with white too. The decorations where all kinds of fish carved in wood. The garden infront was beautifully green and all the blue flowers smelled amazing. The fountain infront was sparkling and mermaid in it looked proud and beautiful. The plase was amazing! Mr Black was loaded with money. Zoro was sure of it.

Yosaku neighed as he stopped infront of the large front door. He looked up and marveled all the carvings. Yosaku was starteled for some reason. He wouldn't stay still. Zoro looked around. He felt it too. Something wasn't guite right with this plase.

"Hello mister!" A voice from the side said. "What brings you here?"

Zoro looked at the very large man who stepped out from the stables. He had short blue hair and dark glasses. He looked weird. Blue hair? Was he cursed like Zoro?

"I was invited." Zoro said briefly looking at the man suspiciously.

"Ah! Are you the Venandi?" The man asked smiling brightly.

"Yes."

"Welcome! My Lord has been expecting you!" The man said walking towards Zoro.

Zoro hopped down from his horse and tapped it's neck.

"I can take this marvelous creature to the stables. You go on ahead inside." The man said taking the rein from Zoro.

"Thanks. He can be a handfull." The priest smirked.

"I bet! I'm Franky by the way."

"Roronoa Zoro and the horse is Yosaku."

"I'll take good care of him Mr Roronoa." Franky promised. He started to pull the animal towards the stables. "I'll bring your stuff inside later."

"Uh… No need. I won't be staying long." Zoro assured.

Franky just smirked and continued walking forward. Zoro looked them go. That guy seemed friendly. Zoro looked at the big front door and walked to it. He climed couple of steps and hit the door with his fist couple of times. He didn't have to wait long as the door opened. A very tall and slim african man smiled at the guest.

"Welcome to All Blue Yohohoho!" The servant said. "You must be The Venandi."

"Uh yes. I'm Roronoa Zoro." The priest said feeling little awkward. Everybody knew who he was already…

"Quite right! Come in! My Lord has been expecting you." The servant said and opened the door fully. "I'm Brook, the butler of this wonderful manor yohohohoho!"

Zoro just nodded and took his hat off. He stepped inside and looked around. The place was dark and full of candles. It looked quite opposite with the outside decor. Inside the wood was dark. The ornaments where roses and deers. All the windows where covered with dark read drapes. The large straicase in front looked majestetick with the huge chandelier on top.

"Can I take your jacket and hat?" Brook asked smiling.

"Yes…" Zoro muttered and gave his hat. He then removed his jacket and gave that too to the butler.

"Thank you. You can go to the dining room on the left. My Lord will come in a moment" Brook said and pointed the dark door.

Zoro just nodded and walked to it. He stepped inside to large dining room. The fireplase was lighted and chandeliers whete full of candles. The walls where full of paintings about different animals. The long table middle of the room would fit nearly 30 people at the same time. Zoro saw two plates in the end of the table, near the fireplase. He just realised how hungry he was.

Zoro walked to the fireplase and looked as the flames danced. It took a long time for Mr Black to arrive. _If I was expected why he wasn't greeting me himself? And why are all the windows covered? This doesn't feel good._ Zoro started to rise up his suspicions yet again.

Finally the dining room door opened. Sanji stepped inside looking at the guest. "Ah! Mr Roronoa! I'm sorry I'm late." Sanji said as he saw the Venandi.

Zoro looked at the man. He looked tired. He had white blouse on and light brown vest with gold decorations. He also had white throusers. Sanji's hair was neatly brushed and looked fluffy like a clowd. But those dark sircles under the man's eyes… and grey hue on his skin made him look sickly.

"It's okay." Zoro just nodded and put his hands behind his back. "Are you all right?" He then asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Sanji waved his hand. "I'm just tired for last night."

"Oh?" Zoro smirked. Young men and their partyes.

"Let's eat! I'm starwing!" Sanji ignored the priest's humm and clapped his hands.

They sat on the table. Sanji to the head of the table and Zoro to his right side. Large servant man with huge muscles and short black hair came in and poured wine to their glasses. Then he brought first course that was lobster soup.

"Thank you Patty!" Sanji said smiling to his servant. The man grunted and left the room. "This is my favorite!" He told to his guest.

Zoro looked at the dining wheres. The spoon was iron. No silver anywhere. Mayor had said that Sanji was allergic to silver. So that part might be thrue. It didn't lift the suspisions though, only deepened. Zoro tasted the soup. It was creamy and well balanced. "It's good." He muttered.

"I'm so happy that you came! I'm so bored in here." Sanji started.

How on earth this guy could get bored?! He had literally everything.

"So, you hunt monsters?" Sanji said leaning to his hand.

"Yes."

"It must be hard! Being Venandi and all."

"Not really."

Sanji stared his guest. "But it must be. Don't you have a stright code or something?"

"Yes, but it makes life easier." Zoro shrugged sipping his drink.

"Easier, huh?" Sanji muttered thinking. "Do you have stories for me?" He then asked smiling.

Zoro could feel his heart skip a beat. Why was that smile making him feel this way?! Zoro looked at his soup and moved his spoon in it. He felt so nervous all of a sudden. He was alone with this gorgeous man who he suspected to be a vampire. Zoro felt how the fact that the guy could be a vampire upsetted him more than he could have guessed.

"Ummm uh… what kind of stories you want to hear?" Zoro got out.

"Well, what is the hardest monster you have ever killed?" Sanji asked eating his soup.

Zoro stared infront of him thinking. "Well… maybe the hardest to this date has been a warewolf in Germany."

"A warewolf! How facinating!" Sanji ghasped. "What did you do?"

"It's a long story…" Zoro mumbled.

"Please! Tell me! We have time!" Sanji pleaded so Zoro told. He told how that monster had killed over 12 people in one rampage. How Zoro had cornered the beast and how he had killed it by slicing it's head off with his silver sword. By the time he had finished his story the had eaten the main course.

"So every monster's weakness is silver?" Sanji asked leaning to his hand.

"Not really. But most of them has that wekness." Zoro nodded smiling a little. "So why is the silver your weakness?" The priest then asked lifting his piercing gaze towards his host. Now was the time to confront him. Was Sanji a vampire or not?

"Ah…. The Mayor told you, right?" Sanji said moving the plate forward on the table.

"Yes. He said you are allergic to it?" Zoro admitted.

"Yeah. I'm allergic to silver. That's why my spoons and forks are iron. And because Mayor is an asshole he thinks I'm somekind of wierdo." Sanji said frouning.

Zoro nodded thinking. "And you don't like the sun?" He then continued remembering the drapes.

"I don't mind the sun but…" Sanji looked at the priest. "Why are you asking?"

"The Mayor thinks you are a vampire." Zoro said crossing his fingers in front of his face. He stared at the blond. He wanted to see his reaction.

Sanji stared at him and then started to laugh. "O-Okay! I'm a vampire? Sure!" Sanji snickered shooking his head. "Is that why you accepted my invitation?." Sanji leaned towards the priest looking smug. "What do you think? Am I a vampire?"

"I'm not sure yet." Zoro said staring at the blond. He really couldn't tell. There was no basic signs and the guy hadn't used any mind trick yet. They where all alone and Zoro didn't have his weapons so this was the best time to attack. But, there was no attack. Sanji seemed like any other man, who was just a little bit weird because they had money.

Patty came in and took their plates and served the dessert. It was somekind of budding. Very delisious.

"Look, I might as well tell you…" Sanji then muttered staring at his dessert fork. "I'm very sick. I have this condition… that my blood sells don't work properly or something."

Zoro looked at the young man frouning. _So he was sick? That would explain many things._

"My lungs won't get oxygen. I will suffogate someday." Sanji continued looking at the priest. He smiled sadly.

"That's… terrible." Zoro said silently. He understood perfectly that aristocrats like Sanji, didn't want others to know about their sickness. It was embarrasing and everyone would use this knolage as advantage.

"Yeah…"

"So… how much time do you have?" Zoro dared to ask. He felt awful for the man.

"Weeks, months, years… Doctors don't know." Sanji shrugged and ate the last bite of his dessert.

"I'm sorry…" Zoro mumbled.

"Don't be." Sanji then laughed. "I have learned to live with it. That's why I'm fasinated by your stories. I wan't to know as much as I can about the world before I die."

Zoro nodded. He could understand that. He knew how it felt… to wait for death. "Is that why you don't have a wife yet?" Zoro then asked. He immediately wanted to kick himself. It wasn't his business at all! Why he wanted to know that?!

"Among other things…" Sanji said vague. He looked at his fingers awhile. "Why did you become a Venandi?"

"Wow! We are not that good frieds yet!" Zoro smirked. "The reason why someone becomes Venandi is between them and God. It's sacred. So I'm not going to tell you." Zoro pointed out. Infact he would never tell the reason to anyone.

"I like you! You are fun!" Sanji then beamed.

Zoro could feel how his cheeck started to burn. _What is wrong with me?! Why this guy makes me feel like this?_ It's not a seducing spell, because Zoro knew how that felt. This was something else.

"You don't get much compliments now do you?" Sanji said looking at the priest.

"No…" Zoro muttered rubbing his neck. People feared him. Zoro had used to it. Everytime he helped someone they never really thanked him. And Zoro was used to that too. He only needed God. Everything else was meaningless.

Coughing woke Zoro from his transe. Sanji had covered his mouth with a napking and coughed to it. His eyes where shut tight and the coughing sound was wet and discusting. Sanji breathed air to his lounghs desperately and Zoro could see blood in his lips. The guy looked awful.

"I'm sorry…." Sanji breathed. "I need to lay down…. Too much exitement for one day…" The blond caughed again.

"No, it's fine." Zoro said hastily and leaned forward. "Do you need help? What can I do?"

"I'm fine…." Sanji breathed. "This will go over soon…"

The butler opened the dining room door hastily. "My Lord!" He ghasped and hurried to his master's side. "Breathe! Just breathe. Follow my lead." Brook said stroking Sanji's back.

Zoro looked as Sanji tried desperately to breath and stared his Butler as he helped him through the episode. It was sertain, Sanji was no vampire. They would not get sick. Not like this. Zoro could feel his heart hammering in his chest for anxiety. He wanted Sanji's suffering to end. It was horrible to watch as the young man drowned into his own blood.

"You need to rest, my Lord. I told you this was too soon." Brook told to the blond.

"I know." Sanji snickered his voice hoarse." But I wanted to talk with the priest. I didn't want to miss my change."

"You need to take better care of yourself." Brook said. He looked conserned.

"You should listen your Butler." Zoro pointed out.

Sanji just huffed and wiped his mouth with the napking. "I'll go rest then." Sanji finally gave in. "Please stay for the night. I would really like to show you my library."

Zoro stared at those blue puppy eyes. They where desperate and very tired. Well, he was no hurry and he could continue his research in here too. "All right." He agreed.

Sanji's eyes light up and he smiled. Zoro could feel how his breath got stuck into his throat. That expression… Zoro wanted to see it again. He would do anything to see that again and that scared the hell out of him.

"I will show you your room Mr Roronoa." Brook said. "But first I will help the young master back to his bed." Brook started to lift Sanji up.

"Don't call me that Brook. It sounds bad." Sanji whined as he leaned to the Butler. His legs where shaking and he looked way skinnier than before. All that power, that Zoro had felt in the party, was gone.

"I'm sorry my Lord. Bad habit. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed as he helped Sanji forward.

"See you tomorrow then." Sanji smiled to his guest tiredly.

"Yes. I will pray for you." Zoro nodded rising up and nodding.

"That is unnessessary, but thanks." Sanji mumbled. "Good night."

"Good night." Zoro looked as Sanji walked outside to the front hall with Brook.

Zoro followed them slowly to the main hall and looked as Brook helped Sanji up the stairs. They turned to left and disappeared behind the corner. Zoro sighed and stoke his hair. That dinner had been something. He had really enjoyed it. The company too. Zoro shook his head. Those thoughts where dangerous. Wrong! He shouldn't be thinking another man like that. Just push the thought away. He was a priest, not a sinner.

Brook appeared to stairs again. "Please, follow me Mr Roronoa. I will escort you to your room." He said waving his hand like an invitation to the guest.

Zoro climbed the stairs and followed Brook to the right side of the manor. There was several dark doors and paintings. There also was couple of expensive looking vases and other decorations.

Brook stopped to one of the doors and opened it. "Franky brought your things inside earlier today so everything is in plase."

"Thank you." Zoro nodded and stepped inside. The room was small but cozy. The walls where white and decorated with little blue flowers. The bed was huge with blue covers and three pillows. The large window showed the sea behind the manor. It looked stunning! Zoro saw his swords and case on the floor, near the desk.

"Your horse will be very happy at our stable. Franky will look after it." Brook assured and closed the door.

Zoro stood middle of the room in silence. He looked around and started to remove his priest collar. It always felt too thight. He put the collar to the nearest table and started to open his coat. He thought of Sanji. The guy was really sick and that made Zoro's chest ache. He was so young too. And beautiful.

Zoro hit himself to his head. _What are you thinking?! Stop it! This is wrong!_ Lust was path to sin and to hell. He was a priest and a Venandi. He had dedicated himself to God!

Zoro groaned and removed his coat. He opened his case and folded the coat into it. Zoro bit his lip. He felt a littlebit lost. He knew now that Sanji was no vampire, but he was back to where he started. He had no leads and no idea where to start his search. He just needed to wait a new body, as terrible as it sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is the best monster hunter there is. He has been summoned to London to investigate resent murders. For his suprise Zoro meets this new aristocrat who might be more than he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!

Zoro didn't sleep well. He was constantly alarmed about the place. It was peacefull but still something felt off. And even though Zoro was pretty sure Mr Black wasn't a vampire, he still was vary. He couldn't help it.

So he made his morning routine. He streched, worked out and prayed. Then he put on his priest get up and left from his room. The manor feeled empty. Not a single maid in sight. Mr Black maybe had the minimum staff or something was wrong.

Zoro walked slowly to the stairs and went down to the hall. _No-one here eighter. So weird._ Zoro walked to the large ball room just behind the stairs. It was so beautiful with the huge glass doors decorating the farthest wall. The sight was gorgeous! The garden was gorgeous with the blue flowers and waving ocean. If the chandeliers where lighted up this plase would look like a farytale.

Zoro walked to the glass doors and opened one of them. The morning air was littlebit chilly and just what Zoro needed. He smelled the sea air and closed his eyes. He loved the sea. The plase he had grown up had been on the mountains. Zoro remembered the first time he had seen the ocean. He had fallen in love immediately.

"Good morning mister!" A voice starteled the priest. He looked around and saw this young black man with long nose and huge straw hat, grinning widely.

"Morning." Zoro answered waving to the man.

"You must be the Venandi!" The man smiled and walked towards the priest with his wheelbarrow. "I'm Usopp, the gardener."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roronoa Zoro." The priest nodded. " Have you made this garden?"

"Yes sir." Usopp said broudly.

"It's stunning." Zoro praised.

"Aaawwww! Thank you sir!" Usopp grinned rubbing his neck. "Wanna see the place?" The man pointed at the garden.

"Of course." Zoro nodded and started ti walk behind the gardener as he pushed the wheelbarrow forward.

There was so many different flowers. Usopp told their names as they walked. Zoro had never seen or heard some of them before. Usopp was very good with his job and apparently liked it too. His smile was wide as he told about the flowers.

Then Zoro saw a statue. It was middle of blue roses. Zoro walked to it. The statue was a woman who looked very beautiful but was sad as she looked down. Her hair was coverin the bussom and the dress flowed over the base.

"My Lord's mother." Usopp told smiling sadly. "He sits here every day and speaks with her hours at a time."

"Oh?" Zoro hummed. Mr Black spent most of his time here? "Where they close?" The priest asked. He felt an ache on his chest while thinking that blond man alone, speaking to the statue. It was heart breaking.

"Must have been. I've never seen her. She died long time ago if I understand correctly." Usopp told. "My Lord reads a book to her. I think it's very sad…"

That actually was very sad. Zoro just nodded and looked the statue one more time. It was sad that young man like Mr Black was always alone. And that he was sick…

"Does Mr Black have any friends?" Zoro asked out of curiosity.

"Well… not really. A few but I think they are scary." Usopp told shaking a little.

"Scary? How?"

"They are so weird! Like this one guy… he has tattoos all over and… I really shouldn't gossip though…" Usopp shook his head and started walk back to the manor.

Well that was interesting! Mr Black had friends but weird ones. All though rich people had very weird habits. Tattoos though… that was different.

"How did you end up here?" Zoro asked from the gardener.

"That isn't an interesting story. But lets just say that I stumbled to my Lord's path and he took a liking of me. He offered a job and here I am." Usopp smiled.

 _Why everyone here where so damn cryptic?_ This place felt like a mystery and so where the servants too. They all where very polite, too polite infact and everyting was way too perfect. This all felt like a big sharade and it made Zoro's skin crawl. It had been years since he had felt anything like this.

Zoro looked at the manor and saw Sanji standing on the terrace. The blond waved his hand and Usopp eagerly waved back. Zoro did the same. He was supriced to see the man outside on the sun light. It apparently didn't bother him at all. Zoro could feel how a large stone fell from his heart. Sanji was no vampire. He was so happy. He didn't have to kill him.

"Good morning." Sanji greeted the men as they came closer. He had this large grey planket around him. Sanji looked more sick than yesterday. His skin was greyer and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Good morning my Lord!" Usopp smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Same as usual." Sanji shrugged. Usopp nodded looking sad. _Did Sanji have trouble of sleeping?_

"I have an idea with the fountain on front." Usopp then told correcting his hat.

"Marvelous! Do what you want. I trust your judgement." Sanji smiled.

"I will! Thank you my Lord!" Usopp beamed and bowed. Then he started to walk towards the nearest bushes with his gardening tools.

"Let's go have breakfast." Sanji nodded his head towards the manor.

Zoro nodded and they walked inside. "How are you feeling?" Zoro asked watching the young man.

"Tired." Sanji sighed and coughed a little. "I have good and bad days and of course this one is the bad one."

"You should rest." Zoro frouned. He was extreamly worried of Sanji's well being which supriced him. He barely knew the guy and he was already mothering him.

"And leave you alone with this spooky manor? I think not." Sanji laughed but then started to cough again. "Shit…" He cursed.

Zoro stayed silent. It wasn't his plase to argue.

They arrived to dining room and it was set with gorgeous breakfast. There where eggs and bagon, butter and bread and tea. Also some exotic fruit that where hard to come buy. Sanji sat to the table, same place as yesterday. Zoro did the same. They ate and talked about Zoro's adventures.

"That statue in the garden." Zoro started as he ate the last bites of his breakfast. "Usopp told she is your mother?"

"Yes." Sanji nodded smiling sadly.

"How did she die?" Zoro asked out of curiosity. He just wanted to know more about this mystery man who berely told anything about himself.

Sanji put his fork down and stared at his food. "My father killed her… in anger. I was young boy then. " Sanji told. "It's not a nice story so I would rather not talk about it."

"I understand." Zoro nodded. _That was awful! His own father!_ "Where is your father now?" Zoro asked silently.

"I don't know and really don't care. He's dead to me." Sanji frouned.

Zoro sipped his tea looking at the blond. He understood that perfectly. He also hated his own father. That bastard had poisoned him long time ago.

"Want to see my library?" Sanji then asked smiling like nothing had happened.

"Sure." Zoro agreed and rose from his chair.

Sanji did the same groaning a little. He looked so fragile with his planket and thin white blouse. Zoro hurried to his side and steadied the man with his hands. It had all been a reflex! Now he could feel how cold the blond was under his touch and how skinny too. Sanji looked at him supriced. Zoro could feel how his cheecks heated up. He removed his hands like he had burned them.

"I-I'm sorry I…. Uh…." Zoro stuttered pressing his hands to fists. "I though you will fall."

"You are too kind." Sanji whispered smiling gratefully.

Zoro looked away in shame. He shouldn't touch like that. He shouldn't feel like this! He shouldn't stay here… Zoro could still feel the cold in his hands. Sanji should be warm. _Why he felt so cold?_

They walked slowly other side of the main hall and Sanji opened the door to the library. The room was huge and full of shelves. They where packed with different books. The place was a sight! No wonder Sanji was proud of it.

"What do you think?" Sanji asked looking around.

"Amazing!" Zoro breathed. The room was high and the shelves covered the walls all the way to the ceiling. The balcony was made from steel and it was decorated with birds and leafs. So beautiful!

"You can read what ever you want. I bet I have some books about vampires too! In here… somewhere?" Sanji smirked picking up some books from the floor.

"Thank you." Zoro said looking at the blond fondly.

"You are investigating the murders right? You can use my desk." Sanji offered as he lowered the books on the table.

"That's very kind of you but I have to get back to the city." Zoro said lifting his hands up.

"Please! Don't leave!" Sanji said hastily. "I like your company. I'm so lonely here and I would like to talk more." He pleaded.

Zoro could feel how his heart skipped a beat. It would be very bad idea to stay here. "All right. I will stay." Zoro sighed and mentally kicked himself. That wasn't what he had soposed to say! He was soposed to leave so he could catch that vampire and he would be free from the temptation.

A knock on the door starteled Zoro from his thoughts. A servant girl with orange hair opened the door and looked inside. "My Lord. Your room is cleaned." She had cute frecles on her pale skin. She looked at the priest suspiciously nodding a little.

"Thank you Nami." Sanji said. The servant bowed and left the room. "I need to rest as boring as it is…" Sanji sighed looking at the ceiling and stroking his hair with his fingers.

Zoro stared at his long slim neck and perfect jaw line. That man was so beautiful. Zoro quikly looked away and tried to find something interesting from the desk.

"If you need anything just call for Brook." Sanji told and started to walk towards the door. "We can talk later tonight?"

"Sure." Zoro nodded.

Sanji smiled and left the room.

Zoro sighed and leaned to the table. He was so messed up. Why was he thinking nonsence? He never had problems like these. _I need to confess… I'll visit the church tomorrow._ Zoro decided.

Zoro retrieved his research from his room and put them to the library table. He started to get through them thinking his next move. He also cleaned his swords and daggers. He made inventory of his things. He had plenty of everything.

A knock on the door interrupted Zoro's inventory. "Yes?" He asked looking up.

"Good evening Mr Roronoa." Brook greeted as he stepped inside with a tray. "I got some dinner for you."

"Ah! Thank you, Brook!" Zoro smiled and watched as the man carried the tray to the table. Zoro had complitely forgotten the food. The work carried him away as usual.

"How is your investigation going?" Brook asked eying the papers and tools curiously.

"Well… actually I'm stuck." Zoro sighed. "Can't find any clues about the culprit. I just need to wait another body." He told and looked at the food. It was somekind of stew. It smelled delicious and the bread was still warm.

"I'm sure you will figure out something." Brook smiled and turned to leave.

"Umm… Brook." Zoro stopped the man. He turned around brow rised. "How long have you known Mr Black?"

Brook's expression was suprised but only a second. Then he started to smile and for some reason Zoro didn't like that expression.

"I have known him many years." Brook told standing near the door.

"Did you knew his father?" Zoro asked.

"No."

Short answer. The butler clearly didn't want give information about his Lord.

"How did you two meet?" Zoro then asked. He knew he was pushing his luck but he needed to know more about these people.

"Yohohohoho! Curious are you?" Brook laughed. "Well young master was visiting Africa and I kind of stumbled to his way. He offered me a job and here we are."

Zoro nodded slowly. He had heard that story before, from the gardener. The priest could bet that every servant here had the same story. This was getting really weird. _What Sanji was hiding? Was there something in his past that he didn't want anyone to know? Or was he different kind of monster?_ Zoro needed to investigate more.

"If you excuse me?" Brook smiled and left the library.

Zoro sighed and ate his food. It was extreamly delicious!

The night arrived and Zoro decided call it for the day. He really didn't get any progress but he was pretty sure that this one wasn't an ordinary vampire. A pure blood maybe? They wheren't easy to take down.

Zoro yawned and blew out the candels. He left from the library and walked up the stairs. He would have loved to see Sanji before he had to go to bed but… Zoro shook his head. Sanji was probably sleeping already. He had been so sick. And maybe it was better to kept their distance. The man made him feel things… Things he wasn't supposed to feel.

Zoro arrived to the second floor and looked at the left wing. _I hope Sanji is okay…_ Then one of the doors opened and Brook came out. He sighed closing the door. The butler froze as he saw Zoro standing on the corridor. The priest frouned at that. Why he looked like he had caught him red handed?

"Mr Roronoa!" Brook said hastily and walked to him. "Is there something you needed?"

"No. I was going to my room." Zoro said looking the man with his piersing gaze. "How's Mr Black?" He then asked. The butler had come out from Sanji's room.

"Oh! He's sleeping. Hopefully he is better tomorrow." Brook said smiling.

"Is that so?" Zoro said slowly looking the butler up and down. Something was definately off. Why Brook was acting like he was a thief or that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to?

"Well then. Have a good night Mr Roronoa." Brook smiled and walked past the guest and down the stairs.

"Good night…" Zoro muttered looking at the man. He frouned and looked back at Sanji's room door. This was very strange. _What where they hiding? What was Sanji hiding? If the blond was somekind of monster then why he wanted Venandi here? As his quest?! It didn't make any sense._

Zoro hummed and turned towards his room. He needed a good night sleep. Tomorrow he would go to the city and investigate more seriously this matter. He would find this vampire and terminate it. And if Sanji was also something more than he seemed then… Zoro had no choise. The priest felt this burning ache on his chest. He massaged it groaning. Why it felt so bad? It was his duty to purify earth from monsters. He was the God's soldier! Zoro sighed and closed his room door.

*****

The little boy looked as those bony arms opened his chains and his legs where free. That zombie like creature was grey and wailed all the time. Zoro rised his gaze and looked that bony face. The creature had no eyes and it's mouth was open wide, wailing like endless torture. Zoro inhaled and trembled from fear.

The zombie opened the chains from other sacrifises too and then stepped away. The grown ups sobbed and trembled in one corner. Some of them where praying. Zoro swallowed. Praying wouldn't help here. They where near the hell gates.

Zoro hopped out from the wagon and looked around. The inner yard was large and covered in stone. Only light came from couple of iron braziers dangling from the ceiling. It was cold. So cold. The little boy shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Get your asses here you fucking miserable bastards!" A man with black armor from the front door yelled.

Zoro starteled and looked at the man trembling more. The other sacrifices gathered behind him. Man with the large scar pushed the boy forward.

"You first, demon." He whispered with trembling voice.

Well… no heroes among scumbags.

"Get a move on. NOW!" The guard shouted.

Zoro swallowed and slowly walked towards the huge double door. The guard stood there looking at them with blazing red eyes. Zoro whimpered and looked away. This place was so scary. It was a nightmare!

The doors where painted black and smelled like tar. They where also covered with iron spikes! Zoro walked inside looking around frightened. The hall was full of candels and neatly carved stone. Walls where full of beautiful paintings about humans. But if you looked them closely you could see all the blood and demons among them. Zoro whimpered and desided to look his feet. That was safe.

"Al right. Stop!" A man with long white hair murmued. He was standing middle of the hall looking bored.

Zoro and the other stopped. They where standing in one group, middle of the large hall. They all waited their doom. They waited the hungry vampires to come and devour them all. Zoro trembled even more and bit his lower lip. He wanted just to run away but… He was too scared to move. He just wanted to be embraced. By his father. Father that had betrayed him. Zoro closed his eyes swallowing a lumb down. He wouldn't cry now.

"Hmmmm…. Such a small group." The man mumbled rubbing his chin. "And they sent us a child. What a bunch of idiots." He continued pointing Zoro unhappily.

"They will pay for this… arrogance." A voice from the darkness said.

The sacrifices trembled even more. That voice echoed everywhere. It was full of venom and malice. The presence of the creature was massive. Zoro could feel it's preasure.

"Search them" The voice ordered.

"Yes master." The man bowed to the darkness and walked towards the sacrifices. He looked at them one by one making a face. "Disgusting…" The man sighed and put his hands behind his back. He sniffed the woman. Then the man with the scar. Then couple of other prisoners and then he walked infront of Zoro.

He smelled the boy and frouned. He smelled the boy again and again. Zoro trembled and sgueezed his grey shirt with his tiny fists. "This one smells funny." The man mumbled and looked at his master.

Zoro looked up and saw this large man with glowing red eyes emerging from the darkness. He had blond long hair and golden helmet. He was wearing black sameth and red cape. Zoro inhaled and quikly looked down. That was the father of all vampires. The monster that every human in these parts was afraid of. They called him Vinsmoke.

"Smells funny?" Vinsmoke asked looking at the tiny boy.

"Yes. He might be sick." The man said rubbing his chin.

"Those pitiful humans bring me and my family sick food?" Vinsmoke said his voice echoing on the walls.

Zoro winched.

"Put him to the cells. Lets wait for a bit. If he recovers we will taste him. If not zombies may eat him." Vinsmoke ordered. "Bring the rest to dining hall."

"Yes master." The man said and watched as the vampire turned around and disappeared to the darkness. Then the man pointed at one of the red eyed guards and pushed Zoro towards him.

"Take this brat to his cell." He ordered.

The guard nodded and grabbed Zoro's arm. The boy winced from pain and looked as the others continued forward. He knew he wouldn't see them again. Zoro's lip started to tremble and he let the guard to drag him away.

The cells wheren't far. The corridors that lead to the cold and moist place where narrow and long. The guard opened one of the cells and threw the boy in it. He locked the door and walked away. Taking the only torch light with him.

Zoro sat up and touched the stone floor with his hands. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything. He didn't hear anything eighter. He was all alone. He had failed. The plan had failed. The vampires wouldn't eat him. He had drank that poison for nothing. Now he would die alone in the darkness.

Zoro started to sob. He stumbled forward until he found the wall. He leaned against it crying and ghasping for air. He was so afraid! The darkness was suffocating! He could feel all the monsters outside. The zombies that would eat his flesh. Zoro cried harder and buried his head to his knees.

*****

Zoro ghasped from terror and jumbed up in his bed. He stared infront of him sweat rolling down from his hair line. His heart was beating like crazy. He could feel how the darkness still lingered behind his vision.

Zoro looked around the room. It was the same room in the All Blue manor where he had spent the last night too. The sun haven't rised yet. It was very early morning. Zoro closed his eyes and fiddled with his silver cross on his neck. He tried to ease his breathing. _Why am I seeing these dreams now?!_ Zoro gritted his teeth.

He slowly moved his legs out of the bed and then stroke his sweaty hair. He sighed and leaned to his thights. He was so sick of these nightmares. It was always the same. The poison, the wagon ride, the dark mountain castle and then the dark cell.

Zoro put his hands together and preyed silently. He kept the cross dangling on his thumb as he mumbled the words. He put his head down and closed his eyes. He stopped after his heart wasn't beating out of his chest anymore.

Zoro rose up from his bead slowly and looked out from the window. He could see the orange hue in the horizon. Sun was rising. Zoro hummed and put on his clothes. _I need some fresh air…_ He thought as he left from his room.

The manor was spookyer than before. It was silent and Zoro could hear every creeck his feet made on the floor. The large chandelier on the staircase was swaying back and forth silently. Like somekind of breeze had touched it. Zoro swallowed as he looked at that beautiful craftsmanship. This manor was hounted. Zoro was sure of it. He never really liked ghosts.

Zoro opened the large double doors with eerie creeck. He flinced that sound. He hoped that he didn't woke the whole staff. He hopped outside and inhaled the crisp morning air to his lungs. It was way more peacefull at outside but still the place felt off… somehow? Zoro couldn't put into words what was bothering him in this place. It just… was.

Zoro walked towards the stables. He opened the door and was greeted by strong horse smell. Yosaku neighed as the priest stepped inside.

"Morning old boy." Zoro smiled and walked to his horse. Yosaku had his own pen. It was decorated with white paint and fish carvings. Just like the manor from the outside. There was couple other horses that where looking at their guest curiously.

"Have the others been nice to you?" Zoro smiled patting Yosaku's muzzle. The horse neighed and nodded it's head. Zoro rubbed the black fur silently. "I had a nightmare…" Zoro mumbled. He stared infront of him lost into his own thoughts.

"Ah! Morning priest!" Happy greeting came from the door.

Zoro looked up and saw Franky smiling to him.

"Good morning." Zoro nodded. Franky had blue overalls on and large boots. He started to open the stable doors.

"You're up early." Franky said grinning.

"Yeah… well… couldn't sleep." Zoro mumbled stroking Yosaku's mane.

"Oh?" Franky said looking at the priest briefly and then opened one large barrel in the corner. He started to scoop some grain to smaller containers.

"You always up this early?" Zoro asked looking at the working man.

"Yeah! Need to feed the horses and clean their pens." Franky smiled. "I like the quiet in the morning."

"Huh…" Zoro nodded. He continued watching the larger man. He obviously loved his work. "How long have you been working here?" Zoro then asked.

"Ummm maybe a year or so?" Franky said thinking and started to carry the grain towards the horses. "But I've known Mr Black longer."

"How long is that?" Zoro asked curiousity rising.

"Few years." Franky smiled and poured some grain to the white horse's pen.

"How did you meet Mr Black?"

"Hah! It's a long story but…. Lets just say that I stumbled to his path and well he took liking of me."

Zoro stared at the servant dumfounded. That was the exact same story he had heard from the gardener and the butler. This couldn't be a coincidence anymore. They had agreed to have the same story. But why? What they where hiding?

"I see…" Zoro nodded slowly. He looked at the man narrowing his eyes. He had blue hair that was neatly brushed and tied up with ponytail. He also had odd looking talisman dangling from his neck.

"You are cursed." Zoro said.

Franky froze in place and stared at the grain. Then he slowly turned to look the priest smile fading from his lips. "Yeah… What about it?"

"Is it dangerous curse? Do I need to worry?" Zoro asked searching the man's eyes.

"It's contained…" Franky mumbled fiddling the talisman. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Mhmm… Does Mr Black know that you are cursed?" Zoro continued.

"Yes. He and Brook helped me actually." Franky said smiling like remembering a distant memory. "Brook is a voodoo priest. He gave me this." Franky showed the talisman.

Zoro leaned forward and saw that round talisman with somekind of pattern on it. It looked like a moon that was swallowed by vines. It was very ineresting desing. Zoro had never seen something like that before. Although he didn't know voodoo that well.

"A voodoo priest, huh?" Zoro then said rising up again.

"Yeah. He's very good too! Helps with Mr Black with his illness." Franky told eagerly. "He would be dead without him…"

Zoro just nodded and patted Yosaku again. So Mr Black liked to gather around odd and dangerous people. This explained his adoration towards Venandi too.

"So am I in trouble?" Franky asked looking at the priest. "I swear it's contained!"

"You're not in trouble." Zoro shook his head smiling a little. "I was just curious. You see I'm cursed too." He then told rubbing his short hair.

"Yeah I figured that much." Franky nodded. "You smell funny."

"I… smell?" Zoro asked looking the man supriced.

"My curse. I can smell things. And you smell like uhh… like disease. No! Like poison!" Franky corrected pointing the priest.

"I drank wyvern poison when I was little." Zoro nodded.

"Shiiiiiit! How an earth are you still alive?!"

"I don't know." Zoro shrugged. "Maybe by God's miracle?"

Franky nodded and smiled to the priest.

They talked and fed the horses and then took them outside so Franky could clean up the pens. Franky told about his daily life in the manor and about his likes and dislikes. Zoro told something about himself too but mostly just listened. Franky was a good guy. Zoro really liked him.

The sun had risen and the garden looked stunning on the bright light. The men looked at the green grass and listened the singing birds, leaning against the fence. Yosaku was eating the grass near them. It was so peacefull. The odd eerie feeling had gone with the dawn.

"Good morning!" Sanji yelled happily to the men as he walked forward his boots cracking against the gravel.

"Good morning my Lord!" Franky yelled back grinning like an idiot.

Zoro looked as the young man walked towards them. He smiled with wide happy smile and his hair was glistening under the morning sun. Sanji looked much better than yesterday. Actually he looked very healty, like he hadn't been sick at all. Zoro frouned. This was very odd.

"Good morning Mr Roronoa. Did you sleep well?" Sanji asked as he stepped infront of the men.

"I'm afraid no…" Zoro said looking at the young man. Zoro could feel the same power that he had felt at the ball couple of days ago. This was so strainge.

"Well that's bad!" Sanji said putting his hands to his hips. "Did you think about the murders?"

"Yes." Zoro just nodded. "You look well." He then changed the subject.

"Thank you! I am well! I slept like a baby and now I'm better than ever." Sanji inhaled the morning air to his lungs. Zoro didn't hear the wheesing Sanji's breaths made yesterday.

"Good to see that you have your strenght back, my Lord." Franky smiled fondly.

Sanji smiled back and then turned towards the Venandi. "Want to have breakfast with me?"

"Lead the way." Zoro said and extended his arm towads the manor.

"Marvelous!" Sanji said turning around. He walked quikly back where he came.

"Have a nice day." Zoro said to the servant.

"Same to you." Franky nodded and started to walk towards the stables.

The table was full off food and Zoro enjoyed it like yesterday. He couldn't get this growing worry out of his gut though. He kept looking at the the young Lord that read his paper smiling to himself. The blond commented at the text here and there shaking his head. How on earth Sanji looked so different now? Like he had had somekind of mirackle cure? Sanji must be something else than a human. Was he cursed too? Or was he a ghoul? Or werewolf? Merfolk?! Zoro was puzzled. He needed more advice from home.

"Good morning." Brook greeted as he stepped inside the dining room. "I have a letter for Mr Roronoa."

Zoro looked supriced and took the letter from the butler. "Thank you." He said briefly and watched the man with new eyes. A voodoo priest. It was the first time Zoro med one. He had so many question. _Maybe later._

Zoro looked at the envelope. It had Mayor's seal in it. Zoro frouned and opened it. He read the letter rubbing his chin. It said that they had found new body near the fish market. This was the lead Zoro had been waiting for.

"What does it say?" Sanji asked looking at the priest.

"A new victim has come up." Zoro told. But then it hit him. New body. New victim for the vampire. And Sanji's mirackle healing. At the same night? What a coincidense! Zoro stared at the young Lord bad feeling rising to his gut.

"That's horrible!" Sanji ghasped looking genuenly upset. "You're going to investigate this, right?"

"Yes… I am." Zoro said slowly staring at the blond. If Sanji was a vampire then why he wanted Zoro to investigate this so badly? Why would he invite him to his place? This didn't make any sence!

"Is everything okay?" Sanji asked leaning forward.

"Yes. I was just thinking…" Zoro mumbled and then rose up. "I need to go. Thank you for the meal." He walked towards the door.

"You coming back right?" Sanji rose up too.

Zoro turned to look at the blond whose expression was conserned. "Sure." Zoro said briefly and left from the room. _I need some fucking answers_.

*****

Zoro arrived to the fish market in mid day. He was quite broud of himself. He had halfed the time from the six hours to tree. Imbressive! Still the police just shoock their heads and mumbled how he was late. Zoro just ignored them.

The body was laying on the ground, brown hair covering the pale face. She had very worn red dress and blue jacket. Zoro looked around. People where staring at the body scared with mix of curiosity. The place was open so there must have been some eye witnesses.

"Has enyone touched anythig?" Zoro asked looking at the police men.

"No." One of the men said firmly.

"Has enyone moved the body?" Zoro continued.

"No. Mayor gave us instructions to not touch anything." The same guy answered.

Zoro nodded. This was the first time anyone did as they where told. Many liked to disturb the crime scene because of jevellery or money. So they wanted to catch the vampire badly. Good thing.

Zoro looked at the body again and crouched down. She was lying on her back looking at the road. Zoro moved the hair a little to see her neck. There was neat bite mark, two puncture wounds. Definately vampire. It had been a clean eater too. The victim had only a little blood on her collar.

Zoro sighed and moved the hair out of the woman's face. Her face was pale and grey. Her green eyes where dull and full of terror. Se was looking at the fish market in few meters away. Zoro looked the ground around the body and saw a basket full of spices and herbs. So she was on errand. Why so late though?

"Any witnesses?" Zoro asked looking the crowd.

"No." Policeman answered rubbing his neck.

"No?" Zoro asked supriced looking at the man.

"Well… nobody wouldn't talk to us. I mean we are not very popular at this side of town." The police mumbled shruging.

"Shit…" Zoro sighed.

"The victim's brother found the body though. If you want to talk to him, well… he's there." The man continued pointing at the nearest store.

A man was sitting on the bench crying. Woman was sitting next to him rubbing the man's back. One policeman was with them lookin bored. Zoro hummed and then took his crusifix from his hips. He sgueezed it with his hand and made cross mark to air with his other. Then he mumbled a prayer for the soul to have safe passage to heaven. Zoro then closed the victim's eyes and prayed few more words.

"Be at peace, child." Zoro murmued and then rose up. "You can take her away now." He continued looking at the policeman. He nodded and gave orders to his colleagues.

Zoro walked to the crying relative and stood infront of them looking their every move.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Zoro then said looking at the man.

He looked up and swallowed shakily. " Thank you priest."

"I saw you preying for her. Thank you so much." The woman beside the brother said weakly.

"Will you catch the monster that killed my sister?" The man growled looking at the body in the distance.

"Yes." Zoro nodded.

The man looked up gratefully.

"Can you tell me why she was out so late?" Zoro then asked.

"She… uh… Emily wanted to go and buy some spices." The man told shaking.

"We have a bakery, you see. Emily wanted to try some new recepies." The woman continued.

"Why was she alone?" Zoro guestioned.

"Because I was too drunk to go with her!" The brother started to cry. "It's all my fault! Emily was right! I'm useless piece of shit!"

"Ethan! It's not your fault!" The woman said rubbing the man's back.

Zoro sighed. "Blaming yourself won't bring her back."

Ethan looked up tears falling down.

"Go to church and confess. Then lay off with the boose. Help out at the store." Zoro told. "You will get God's forgiveness. You'll see."

Ethan closed his eyes and wailed. He tried to dry his tears but it didn't help.

"We will do that, priest. Thank you for your kind words." The woman said hugging Ethan.

Zoro nodded and left them with their grief. He slowly walked to his horse thinking. The vampire was very quick but elegant too. It ate a lot so it had a trade of gluthony. But it ate neatly, nothing went to waste. Zoro frouned. He could be in trouble. If the vampire ate this much in this short time, it must be very powerfull. Vampires power was measured with the amount of blood they where consuming. Zoro started to get very axious and troubled. This coould be the hardest challenge yet.

 _Mr Black_ …

How did he fit in this? Zoro couldn't leave him out of the suspect list just yet. Deeb in his heart he hoped that Sanji wasn't a vampire. He… Zoro didn't want to hurt that guy. Or kill him. _Please, just… be normal human beign._

Zoro hopped to Yosaku's back and left from the scene. He needed to find some witnesses. And he knew just a guy who could help him. He told Yosaku to go towards the docks.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. The place was full of workers, ships and different crates. Zoro slowly ride among the crowd looking sertaing young man. He asked around for Johnny but no-one had seen him. Or didn't want to give up their friend. Well Zoro didn't blame them. He was quite scary looking with his black horse, black get up and silver veaponry.

Zoro stopped near bub which name was Silver Haddock. It looked run down and smelled awful but this was the place for the dock workers to let loose. Zoro tapped Yosaku's mane and hopped down.

"Wait for me, old boy?" Zoro smirked to his horse. Yosaku neighed and nodded it's head for confirmation.

Zoro walked inside and was overpowered with smell of beer, vomit and sweat. Zoro swallowed down his urge to gag. These kind of places where for the people that had forgotted God. Zoro stepped inside and walked towards the counter. Nobody paid anykind of attention to him, which was good.

"Priest in my bub! How did this happen?!" The owner mocked looking at his new customer up and down.

Zoro just smirked and put couple of coins to the table. "I need some information."

"Really?" The owner sai sceptically but took the coins anyway. "Spill."

"Do you know guy named Johnny?" Zoro asked looking the man under his hat.

"What has he done now?" The owner asked rubbing his nose.

"I need his help."

"Is that so…?" The owner looked at the priest again. He was careful but Zoro knew the guy would tell him everything he needed. Zoro was a priest after all.

"Johnny is upstairs sleeping. He had long shift yesterday and then long night with a bottle." The owner finally said. "The room is number four."

"Thank you." Zoro nodded and tapped the counter. He turned to leave but the man's voice stopped him.

"What? No 'may the God be with you' or some shit?" The owner moched.

Zoro turned to look at the man his brow up. "You want any of that shit?"

The owner started to laugh. "You're funny! I like you! You're welcome anytime, priest!"

Zoro nodded smiling and rose up the creaking stairs. The hallway was dark and full of doors. He walked slowly forwards his boots clinking with every step. He stopped at fourth door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

"Johnny?" Zoro asked knocking the third time. Then he finally heard some movement from the other side. The door opened an very tired looking young man was standing there leaning to the door.

"Whhaaaaaatttt?" Johnny asked his eyes closed.

"Hello Johnny. Remember me?" Zoro asked smiling.

Johnny looked at the strainger long moment before he answered smiling sleepily. "Ah! Priest! How is it going?"

"I need your help." Zoro said.

"My help?" Johnny repeated rubbing his short hair.

"I'll pay you." Zoro said. He looked at the young man as he corrected his stance at the doorway. He was so skinny. When was the last time the guy had had a good meal?

"Come on. I'll buy you a lounch and we can talk." Zoro said briefly. He turned around and walked back towards the stairs.

"Wha- Wait!" Johnny said hastily and grabbed the nearest shirt. Then he stumbled out of the room putting his clothes on. He nearly fell down the stairs as he put on his boots. He followed the priest outside and they walked to nearest stall that sold some warm fish shoop and bread.

They sat down on to crates that waited their turn to be shipped off land. Johnny enjoyed his meal big happy smile on his face. The soup was good but Zoro had had better. He looked at the young man smiling as he ate the food like it would be his last meal.

"So what's the job?" Johnny asked as he bit off large junk of the bread.

"I need you to find witnesses for the last night's vampire attack." Zoro said.

"Last night's… Shiiiit!" Johnny breathed.

"The people won't talk to police." Zoro shrugged.

Johnny nodded. "I can do that. I can ask around! Folks like me, you know."

"Yeah." Zoro smiled. "If you find anything please sent the details to Blue Manor."

"Sure thing!" Johnny agreed.

"Here." Zoro gave four silver coins to Johnny. "Half now and if you find something you get the other half later."

"This… Mister this is way too much!" Johnny breathed looking at the coins at his palm.

"The work isn't easy or safe. The sum is right." Zoro shrugged and then rose up.

"You're blessed!" Johnny praised the man.

Zoro corrected his hat and smiled sadly. "I'm anything but…"


End file.
